You Still Won't Know What It's Like
by TracyCook
Summary: Another Baley romance multi-chap.  Read to find out more. :p  Femslash Brooke/Haley
1. The War Is Over

You Still Won't Know What It's Like

By: TracyCook

Disclaimer: I own nothing. These characters belong to the creator of One Tree Hill.

Couple: Haley/Brooke

Rating: M

Chapter 1

The War Is Over

"It isn't my fault!" Victoria shouted as she through the glass of wine she had been drinking across the room, narrowly missing her husband's head as it shattered against the wall behind him.

Standing from the couch the middle-aged man shouted out accusingly. "It is your entire fault you selfish bitch! When we found out you were having a girl I told you to get a fucking abortion!"

"I was too far along!" She screeched at the top of her lungs moving toward the angry man.

"We could have found someone to do it! I would have paid anything to get rid of her! I hate her and I hate you too…" Richard's voice grew even as he stated the ending of his sentence; it shook with agitation and honesty. It was hard to believe that any person could be so cold hearted and hollow.

From the staircase watering hazel eyes watched the two people fight, the two people she was supposed to call "Parents." Brooke Davis had never felt so unwanted in her life, well that was not true, honestly she had never felt wanted in her life. Aside from the few times she would sleep with a guy and they would make her actually feel like they cared for her like her parents never could. That was the only time she felt as if someone noticed her, despite her popularity.

Finally she could not take it any longer as her father slammed his fist against her mother's jaw. Victoria screamed out in anger and partial pain from the contact before lunging forward and pinning him against the couch, usually she was the verbal attacker and he was the physical. This was self-defense.

"I am leaving! It is clear to see that I am unwanted here and I am so tired of seeing you guys fight so I figured I would just give you what you wanted!" Her voice came out shaky as the tears fell freely down her cheeks and she rushed toward the front door. Heart pounding in her chest, she was terrified of what could happen if they stopped her. If her father—

"Ow!" She groaned in a husky and uneven tone as her father wrapped his hand around the back of her neck pinning her against the door she was attempting to use in making her escape.

"Where the hell do you think you are going you little bitch?" Pulling Brooke's head back her father slammed it against the wooden door, hard. Again the brunette girl yelped out in pain trying to force her tears to stop and her breathing to calm. "I have raised you the last sixteen years and I'll be damned if you just walk out now."

"You don't want me, why can't you just let me go?"

Turning her quickly Richard pressed his body against his daughters pinning her down to the best of his ability. "Because you would tell someone and I couldn't have that, now could I?"

Leaning forward he laughed against her neck and it made her sick to her stomach. She felt the urge to vomit as her stomach flipped, memories she never cared to remember returned and she hated him more than anyone. Taking a chance she leant forward and bit down on his shoulder as hard as she could, drawing blood. It did as she hoped and the middle-aged man let go of her long enough to scream out and cover his wound in order for her to slip out the door and make a dash down the street. If she had it her way she would never go back.

Brooke was not paying attention to where she was running, she was not paying attention to the pain she felt or the blood rolling down over her lips from her nose, all that she could focus on was moving her legs faster than she ever thought possible and getting away from her family. The young girl had no idea where she would go, she and Peyton were not talking because of their fighting over Lucas but she was sure she would understand—

'Slam!' Due to the speed she was running, making impact with whomever was walking down the street caused enough force between their bodies to throw her back against the cement. Luckily her reflexes still seemed to work as she caught herself with her hands.

Haley was more than shocked to feel herself be bulldozed into by someone running down the street. The tutor had just gotten off of work and was heading home to another sleepless night in a full house without any privacy when she had been crashed into. Although it was a lot of force somehow she had managed to control her balance and rush over to the young brunette girl who was now curled up into a fetal position in the street sobbing.

"Oh god, are you okay?" She asked as she quickly knelt down beside the other woman. "I am so sorry I didn't know—Brooke?"

As hazel eyes turned to meet large and worried brown they once more filled with tears. Haley knew who it was of course, Brooke Davis was the most popular girl in Tree Hill, and up until now she was completely invisible to the brunette. Did she despise the cheer leader? A little, but right now all she could feel was compassion.

Brown eyes wandered the bruised neck of the beautiful woman then the blood from her bruised nose caught her eyes. "Brooke, what happened are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine." She stated simply in that raspy voice with a forced trademark dimpled smile.

Haley looked at her with skepticism as she reached out a hand offering it to the battered woman, even with a bruised up body and bloody nose her beauty was unmistakable. Strangely enough she found herself mesmerized. Perhaps it was not all that strange. Everyone got mesmerized by her at some point.

The last thing that Brooke wanted to do in that moment was take the tutor's hand. It was bad enough that she had already shown someone aside from her best friend that she had a weak side, but accepting the help from someone who never liked her that much was a bit too much.

"Brooke, I can tell you are not fine. Please just let me take you back to my place?"

"I've been asked that so many times before but never by a girl, who would have guessed the first would be tutorgirl?" She teased playfully and seductively. Doing what she always did in vulnerable situations. Covering it with her sexual devious behaviors.

Even though she found her body reacting at the thought of her and Brooke going back to her place and doing inappropriate things that was the last thing on her mind. Haley had never slept with a man before and she was not going to have her first time with a crying and vulnerable woman who would not remember her in the morning. "I mean to get you cleaned up. Nothing else."

"Aw. What a shame." She laughed out as the tutor forced her arm over her shoulders in order to hold the brunette up as she led the way down the street toward her place.

In all honesty Haley did not understand how Brooke could simply make jokes at a time like this? Did she not understand how severe her injuries could be? That it was alright to show pain from time to time? These questions were going through her mind along with why her body had reacted so strongly to the thought of doing more with the diva and how her family was going to react when they saw the popular girl drenched in blood being taken up to her bathroom. That would be hell.

O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

End Chapter

Authors note: Just an idea I got for a new Baley multi-chapter fic I felt like writing up. May add a few more chapters if you guys really want me too! So if you'd like to see more of this one I would love some reviews! :) Y'all are always so supportive! I should also be adding to my other Baley fics tomorrow, so keep your eyes peeled!

I left it at a short first chapter but I have a big idea for the next chapter! This one will move at a faster pace than my other's in progress currently.

-Tracy Cook


	2. Home Sweet Home

You Still Won't Know What It's Like

By: TracyCook

Disclaimer: I own nothing. These characters belong to the creator of One Tree Hill.

Couple: Haley/Brooke

Rating: M

Chapter 2

Home Sweet Home

Haley had tried to sneak the young woman into her house without everyone noticing but it had not gone as planned. "Sneaking boys into the house, Haley-Bob I never would have thought—" Her mother started before being thrown off by what she had seen, because it was definitely not a boy being snuck into her house. Instead it was a young girl who seemed to have been beaten. "Oh god what happened?" The young woman rushed to their side.

"It's not that bad, really. I just had an accident Mrs. James." Brooke said forcing a dimpled grin, trying to play it off as if nothing had even happened.

"Honey I have raised seven children don't think I can't see through that lie." She said in a slightly southern accent, even laughing at the end of her sentence which was a relief to the brunette because it put her at ease and made her feel welcome. "Now, I won't ask what really happened but I want you to feel free to stay here as long as you need."

"What's going on?" Came the voice of a young man who seemed just as happy as the woman who had just been speaking, Brooke could already tell that Haley's parents were far different from her own.

"She had an accident." The tutor's mother said, though it was obvious that was not the case.

"Who do I need to beat up?" He asked, and by the tone of his voice she could tell that he really meant it. He did not even know her and yet he was willing to protect her? _'Yes… her parents are very different from mine… very very different._

"No one, really Mr. James I am fine." She said with a wave of her hand.

"Well, if you insist." The young man said before realization crossed his face. "Oh, and call me Jimmy."

"Yeah, and I'm Lidia." Haley's mother piped in.

It was strange to Brooke how they could be so calm about the situation. If she had a daughter down the line and she brought home a battered friend there was no way she would be as calm and collected. They were either very sweet or very lenient. Which made her wonder how they raised such a disciplined and responsible girl, at least from what she could tell Haley was, It was not like she knew her all too well.

Hazel eyes glanced to the father and she smiled. "Nice to meet you Jimmy." Looking over she caught Lidia's eyes with her own. "Lidia."

"Alright, well as fun as this has been I really think that we need to get upstairs and clean her up." Haley finally said as she reached out and held onto the brunette's hand pulling her toward the stairs. She knew how her parents could be and they would have sat there and talked with her all night despite the blood still dripping from her bruising nose, it needed to be taken care of. Ignoring the strange sensation she got from the skin contact she started up the stairs.

"Well, okay! You kids have fun! Oh and if you want to talk later feel free to come down here!" Lidia yelled with a smile on her face, it was as if she was completely oblivious to the entire situation.

O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

"What really happened Brooke?" Haley questioned the head cheerleader as she started to go through the medicine cabinet in the upstairs bathroom. Luckily none of her sisters or brothers had decided to come out and talk like her parents had, because that had been embarrassing.

"I don't really want to talk about it." She said in a hushed raspy voice as she sat down on the side of the bathtub. Waiting for the tutor to finish getting whatever she was getting.

Letting out a sigh she closed the cabinet and made her way across the bathroom to the bathtub where the beautiful brunette was sitting. She had manicured fingers pressed against her nose, while her other hand was holding onto her stomach. As brown eyes wandered over her stomach she wondered what else had gotten hurt. "I don't expect you to talk to me about this; we aren't exactly what I would call friends." Haley stated with bitterness on her tongue.

Gently she lifted a cloth to the bleeding nose before placing her fingers against the bottom of Brooke's chin elevating it so that the blood would stop and she could inspect the bruising. Seeing the other woman flinch at the contact worry filled her eyes and she chewed on her bottom lip.

"But, I want you to know I am here to listen if you need anyone." She whispered.

Hazel eyes searched brown for sincerity and she found it there. It was shocking. When you lived in a world where friendships were superficial and skin deep it was rare to find someone who actually cared and she had never given the other a reason to care. "Thanks, I'll remember that."

"Good." Haley said before smirking and waggling her eyebrows. "Now take your shirt off."

Brooke dropped the cloth she had been holding up to her bleeding nose, her eyes widening as she stared at the tutor with an agape mouth. _'Did she just tell me to take my shirt off? Wow didn't expect that from tutorgirl…' _"What was that?"

"You heard me." She demanded with a nod of her head.

Standing to her feet a dimpled smirk returned to her lips as manicured nails reached for the bottom of her shirt which she skillfully lifted over her head. "You know, I never expected this from you tutorgirl." She stated in a playful and seductive voice. "Should I take off my bra as well?"

Haley felt heat flood throughout her body finally reaching right between her legs. Though she could not explain the desires, she was definitely feeling attraction toward the woman she had always disliked as large brown eyes wandered the exposed skin. Over her perfect curves and her toned stomach. When the question about Brooke removing her bra registered she quickly snapped out of her admiration. "No!"

Raising a perfect questioning eyebrow the cheerleader asked. "Are you sure? Because you're eyes seem to disagree." Moving forward she eliminated the space between their bodies and smirked as the tutor took in a breath.

"Brooke, seriously, I just wanted to look at your stomach. I saw you holding it earlier and I was worried." When the devious girl did nothing to put space between the two of them Haley found all of her self-control and forced herself to take a step backward. "Please sit down." She literally had to force the words out. _'Control yourself… she is just trying to get into your pants like she does with everyone else… You mean nothing to her and she is not going to be your first! It will be a young man you love!'_

"Mmm… That is nowhere near as fun, but if you insist." She said with a pout on her lips that the tutor had to admit was beyond adorable.

"I do, now let me have a look." Kneeling down on the ground she started to examine the bruised ribs of the other woman, making certain to keep her eyes on the ribs and not allow them to wander. As much as she found she wanted to allow them to do so. Pushing down elicited some groans of pain from Brooke, but it seemed that everything was in good shape. "There is some minor bruising but I do not think anything is broken."

The cheerleader did not say anything in response, her mind was currently consumed with the odd sensations she had gotten when Haley ran her fingers against her skin. She had been touched hundreds of times but never so gentle, so caring, it was strange.

Standing to her feet the tutor then examined her nose and found that it too was not broken. "You're nose seems okay too… Brooke, I know you don't want to tell me what happened, but—" Pausing she thought over if she would regret it before saying "—You can stay here as long as you need."

"Thanks tutorgirl." Standing to her feet she stretched her body allowing Haley full access of her exposed abdomen which she enjoyed to her own disappointment.

Groaning out she shook her head. "Call me Haley."

"Okay, Haley." With a smirk she said. "Now do you think I could take a shower? You could stay if you'd like. I wouldn't mind." Biting down on her bottom lip she allowed hazel eyes to wander the covered frame of the tutor.

"Uh." She started with some nervous laughter before replying in a sarcastic tone. "I think I'll pass."

As Brooke watched the other woman head out of the bathroom she cocked her head to the side for a moment in thought. It was not often, if ever, that people turned down Brooke Davis's advances. "This could be fun." She murmured in a deep whisper before stripped herself of her clothes and starting up her shower. She would get Haley to break her stubbornness and give in to her.

O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

End Chapter

Authors note: Adding another chapter :) Hope y'all enjoy this one! Please tell me what y'all think! Oh and I know Brooke seems a little out of character, at least for me she does… but this is prior to the marriage with Nathan and prior to even Brooke and Lucas really so it was during her crazy high school years… Anyhow hope y'all like!

-Tracy Cook


	3. Unwanted Attentions

You Still Won't Know What It's Like

By: TracyCook

Disclaimer: I own nothing. These characters belong to the creator of One Tree Hill.

Couple: Haley/Brooke

Rating: M

Chapter 3

Unwanted Attentions

Haley had been unable to shake the feelings that Brooke was eliciting in her. Currently the tutor was sifting through her drawers in search of something the cheerleader could wear after her shower, she wanted something that was not too embarrassing, yet all that she could find was a pair of carebear shorts and a tank top that matched. The brunette probably never wore cute outfits like that. Not that it should matter, Haley had never cared prior to their run-in if the other girl noticed or liked her, so why should she care now?

Still, she could not help but want to impress the woman who was currently in her shower. The most popular girl in school, she did not want to impress her because of her popularity though, the reasoning was far stranger and more confusing.

Brooke had caused her to feel aroused, which was not something that Haley James was used to feeling. In fact she had not even kissed a boy yet. Somehow though the brunette had caused this reaction, the tutors body heated up with each flirtatious word spoken in that husky tone that practically screamed sex appeal. "She probably wasn't even flirting." She reprimanded her absurd thoughts out loud, laughing a little and shaking her head as she gathered the clothing.

Recalling the earlier moments her face filled with a deep red blush and she started toward the bathroom, doubting her own words. Brooke Davis had definitely been flirting with her. Why she was flirting at such a horrible time, and why she had been flirting with the tutor, were the only questions that needed answered. Not that she was brave enough to ask one of the most intimidating women in the world why she was flirting with her after being abused by someone, but they were still questions she longed to know the answers to.

"Brooke." She called out tapped her knuckles against the wooden door.

When there was no response on the other side of the door aside from water falling she knocked once more, saying the name louder this time. "Brooke."

Once again there was no response and now she felt herself growing worried as her heart started to race and she debated on whether or not to barge in and see if she was alright. On one hand if the brunette was perfectly fine it would be embarrassing, but on the other hand if she had fallen or hurt herself than she would never forgive herself for even hesitating in the moment to think over the options.

Finally she decided to throw caution to the wind as she slowly opened the door and peeked her head inside the foggy room. "Brooke." She called out only to have her ears be met with the sound of whimpering behind the curtain. Was that Brooke? _'Is she crying…?' _Haley did not understand the feelings, they were more than pity or remorse, it actually hurt her knowing how badly the cheerleader was hurting.

"Brooke, I don't want to invade your privacy, but are you alright?" The tutor asked hesitantly as she gripped the shower curtain and waited for a response before opening it. The last thing that she wanted was to make the other girl even less comfortable than she already was.

When once again the only response that she received was shallow breathing, whimpers, and obvious cries, Haley decided against modesty and opened the curtain. What she witnessed in her own bathtub nearly broke her heart in two. This was not the Brooke Davis she was used to seeing, this was not the queen B who ran their high school nor the flirty girl she had just witnessed, this was a vulnerable girl who had just been beat crying and shaking in the bathtub as she tried to wash away what had happened.

"Brooke." She whispered causing puffy hazel eyes to dart up and stare into brown, she was shocked.

"Sorry tutorgirl." The brunette laughed forcing a dimpled smile as she wiped the tears from her eyes and attempted to stand up. She was not weak and she never wanted anyone to see her as week. "I just slipped and fell." She again lied.

"You seem to be having a lot of accidents." Haley stated in disbelief.

"Yeah, I know. Really bad luck I guess." Brooke breathed out letting out a deep and raspy chuckle as she struggled to force her legs to work. They seemed to wobble and threaten to buckle beneath her which the tutor caught on to, quickly she reached out catching the other woman in her arms.

It took a lot of self-control for her to ignore the fact that the head cheerleader was completely naked and being held against her body, in fact she could not ignore it, only suppress the pleasure that it gave her. Haley had never found herself attracted to another woman, it had always been men that caught her attention and yet here she found herself holding that perfect body against her own and she was definitely reacting. If it were not for the seriousness of the situation and the many bruising reminders all over the other girl's face and body she might have made a move. But now was definitely not a good time.

"Yeah." Was all that she could manage in response. "Let's get you out of that shower and get you dressed."

Again Brooke tried to change the subject and feign strength by teasing and flirting, that was the wall that she often found herself hiding behind when she grew vulnerable. "I'd rather take your clothes off."

"Brooke." The tutor reprimanded holding her gaze with her own, somehow managing to keep it stern despite how badly she felt she wanted to give in. The brunette looked away ashamedly as Haley sat her down on the toilet before handing her the clothes she had picked out for her, not missing the smirk or the raise of an eyebrow that she received undoubtedly for the content of the clothing.

"Carebears tutorgirl?"

"You said you would call me Haley, remember? And I happen to like carebears." With that she forced brown eyes to stay locked with hazel despite their need to wander the other woman's perfect body. Blushing brightly she started out the door. "We can talk about this after you get dressed."

"But Haley, there's noth-"

"Yes there is. I know that there is something going on here Brooke and I know you will feel better if you talk about it." Haley interrupted, pleased a little too much at the way her name sounded rolling off of the other's perfect lips. It was starting to disturb her how much she wanted her all of a sudden, until now she was certain that she wanted Nathan.

As she witnessed Brooke nod her head in defeat the tutor chewed on her bottom lip worriedly before nodding in response. "Alright, if you need anything please call me. I'll wait for you outside." Offering a smile that was returned by a forced one Haley headed out of the bathroom.

O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

End Chapter

Authors note: Adding another chapter :) Hope y'all enjoy this one! Please tell me what y'all think! Sorry that I have not been adding much often, in college doing all of my school stuff… and I have been on a heroes and veronica mars kick. But I wanted to add some more to this one for y'all! Will be watching one tree hill season 8 next week finally and that should help me get back into these. :)

-Tracy Cook


	4. Open Book

You Still Won't Know What It's Like

By: TracyCook

Disclaimer: I own nothing. These characters belong to the creator of One Tree Hill.

Couple: Haley/Brooke

Rating: M

Chapter 4

Open Book

The woman who came out of the shower was not Brooke Davis, there was no way that she was the same confident woman that Haley had seen on the basketball court cheering her best friend on in his games. This was someone completely different, vulnerable. There stood the gorgeous brunette clad in a pair of carebear shorts and a tank top that seemed a little loose on her. Probably because the tutor did not share the same perfect form, not that she was heavy in any means, she just wasn't perfect.

It was cute seeing the beautiful woman dressed up in such childish clothing, clothes that she more than likely normally would never be caught dead wearing, but that was not what made her look vulnerable.

Perhaps it was the sorrow and tears held in those puffy hazel eyes, the redness from where she had obviously furiously batted away those salty signs of her pain, or maybe it was the bruise that was now spreading clear across her face despite her nose not actually being broken, and the many bruised fingerprints that were now littering her arms, more than likely it was a mix of everything. Haley had never seen the other woman, or any one for that matter, look so broken.

Forcing a dimpled smirk Brooke was about to say something flirtatious but the tutor caught on and quickly interrupted.

"Brooke, you need to stop hiding behind the teasing and talk about what happened with me."

"You wouldn't understand." She stated glancing away from those beautiful caring brown eyes; she still did not understand why they held such concern for her. All that she had ever done was tease tutorgirl in high school.

"You don't know that." Haley started as she moved toward the cheer captain reaching out and placing a comforting hand on her arm, hoping to help ease the worries that were evident in her voice as well as her eyes. She wanted Brooke to know that she could trust her enough to talk to her; she wanted her to know that she would be there for her despite their pasts and not ever getting along. Though momentarily she wondered why? But just as quickly dismissed it, she knew it was the right thing to do, that was the only reasoning she needed.

Taking in a deep breath she tried to calm herself, closing her hazel eyes she spoke honestly. "You couldn't possibly understand what it's like to never be good enough for your parents Haley, to be treated like you were a complete mistake. You're parents are awesome."

Large brown eyes widened even more so than they already were as she heard the comment. _'Her parents did this to her… how could they do something like that to their daughter?' _"Brooke." She whispered as she watched tears start to fall down the brunette's cheeks, rolling down her neck as she looked away, obviously ashamed.

"Come here." Haley stated softly pulling Brooke into her arms for a short hug that the cheerleader was grateful for as she wrapped the other woman up and sobbed into her shoulder. The tutor lead the crying woman toward her bed signaling for her to sit down with her, which she did, never breaking the contact of the hug. She could tell that the broken woman needed to hold onto her and honestly she did not mind.

For a few moments they sat there on the bed without exchanging any words, Brooke simply crying against the tutor's shoulder. Her breathing was ragged and she felt embarrassed for being so weak but she could not hold it in, even if it wasn't the other woman's responsibility to help her with it she was grateful she was. "Thank you." She whispered finally.

"You don't have to thank me Brooke, I am more than happy to help." Haley whispered in response stroking her fingers through dark locks, subconsciously rocking their bodies back and forth.

After nearly a half an hour of rocking back and forth the tutor smiled softly as she felt Brooke's body start to calm and the shaking begin to subside. She assumed that she was calming down, which was good because she wanted to talk with her about what had happened and maybe help her out. Pulling away slightly she felt the brunette cling to her body not wanting to put too much distance between the two of them and this caused her to smile softly before raising a hand and stroking wet hair away from her face.

Brown eyes met hazel and the tutor asked. "Brooke, who did this to you?"

"Haley—" She started to protest.

"Please Brooke, I need to know. I want to protect you and make sure it doesn't happen again." She stated truthfully. Hazel eyes searched brown for the honesty and what she found surprised her, the other woman was being genuine.

After a few moments of silence, the cheer captain swallowed in hopes to clear her throat before saying in a raspy voice. "It was my father."

"You're father?" Haley asked a little too loudly due to her shock, but she quickly calmed her tone when she realized that it had put Brooke on edge. "Sorry." She whispered. "I just don't understand how someone could do this to their daughter."

"I guess it's easy when it's a daughter you wish you never had." She stated huskily before laughing and glancing away only to have herself forced back with fingers. They were gentle, not controlling, but she allowed them to guide her and glanced once again into those confusing, caring brown eyes. "I'll never be good enough in their eyes Haley, they never wanted a daughter in the first place and all I do is disappoint them." She sighed out.

"Brooke." Haley whispered stroking her finger against the brunette's cheek, noticing the shiver that it elicited. "You are an amazing girl, you just have to see that for yourself."

The cheer captain laughed a little in disbelief. "Yeah, right, this coming from the girl who told her best friend I was a bad influence on him."

The tutor was a little shocked that Lucas had actually told Brooke about that, but it made sense, you told your girlfriends things like that right? Still, it did make her feel slightly betrayed. Smiling softly she spoke honestly. "That is because I only saw the person you pretend to be Brooke, the person you are to hide from all of this. I did not think that there was more to you than a drunk flirtatious cheerleader but now I see I was wrong about that, you just need to see that for yourself."

"What if I can't?" She rasped out.

"You can, it will just take time to turn yourself around and see the true talents you possess. To see what you can truly be and prove it to not only yourself but also your parents."

"They will never see me as talented Haley." She mumbled in a broken voice looking down.

Pushing Brooke to once again look her in the eyes the tutor smiled causing a small smile to form on the other girls lips as she spoke. "Well, then do it for yourself Brooke, because I know there is an amazing girl in there. Someone who is more than sex, parties, and cheerleading, you have more to you than that."

"You really think so?"

"I know so, and I am going to be there to help you along the way with whatever you need help with in order to make your dreams come true." She stated as her smile started to widen as hope filled hazel eyes. It made her feel amazing knowing that she was helping to lift the other girls spirits and maybe set her down a better path than the path that she had been leading. She knew that they would have to deal with Brooke's parents eventually, but for now she could simply stay with her and work on herself.

"Thank you Hales." Brooke smiled, a real smile, something she had not done in some time. She felt closer to the tutor now than she thought she ever would.

The new nickname was enough to melt the tutor's heart, she had only been called that by close friends before and it made her feel like she actually meant something to the other woman. It was so strange how things happened, perhaps it was fate, or maybe mere coincidence, but she was happy that she had been late that night and ran into Brooke. "No need to thank me, and like I said you can feel free to stay as long as you'd like."

Smiling brightly, those beautiful dimples showing in her cheeks, the brunette was about to say something before stifling a yawn. Letting out a squeak at the end that Haley could not help but find adorable. The cheer captain really was not what she had been expecting.

"Let's get some sleep, we can figure things out in the morning." The tutor said standing and ruffling the other girls hair as she headed toward the light in order to turn it off. Just now realizing that she was going to be put into another uncomfortable situation in a few moments. She would be sharing a bed with Brooke Davis; this thought was enough to make her body heat up and a blush cover her cheeks. Luckily the light was out so the brunette could not see it.

As Haley returned to the bed she noticed that the other girl had already crawled under the covers and claimed a side. It was the side that she normally slept on, but she decided to allow the other to steal it. Climbing in on the other side she crawled under the covers and lay there very still and uncomfortable as she forced her breathing to stay calm.

The tutor had never slept with anyone else in her bed before, aside from the few times that Taylor had seen a spider and ran in forcing her to sleep with her that was. But, that was her sister, this was different. This was the most popular and beautiful girl in school, perhaps the most beautiful girl she had ever seen in her lifetime, lying in bed with her. _'At least she is keeping her distance, I don't know what I would—' _Her thoughts were cut short as she felt a strong arm wrap snuggly around her stomach and a head bury its way into her chest. _'Oh god.' _She thought taking in a breath.

Glancing down brown eyes watched as the other woman slipped into a deep sleep, not even noticing how uncomfortable Haley seemed to be. She had never snuggled with anyone before, she was tutorgirl after all. Blushing brightly she allowed her eyes to wander over the other woman's face. _'God she is so beautiful… she looks so peaceful, even with the bruises across her face…' _Smiling softly she stroked the dark hair and felt her body growing comfortable in the cheerleader's arms. She knew that it probably meant nothing to the brunette, but she could feel her heart pounding away from the contact. It meant more to her, and that was terrifying.

O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

End Chapter

Authors note: If anyone likes heroes I am writing a new fic based on Elle and Claire. :) It has not been read much which is why I am telling everyone. Also adding to some of my other fics as quickly as possible considering school and everything. But I have been adding more. Decided to give y'all another chapter because of the two amazing reviews and knowing the last chapter was too short by itself. Please tell me what y'all think! Love you guys so much!

-Tracy Cook


End file.
